


Mystery: Cut It

by uritaeyeon



Series: Mystery Series 2 - Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction./Sebuah panggilan dari sang anak semata wayang yang membuat Neji panik setengah mati. Kenapa anaknya bisa tersangkut di pohon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery: Cut It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AU
> 
> A/N: Terinspirasi dari cerita di scaryforkids

Neji masih sibuk di kantornya, padahal sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Dia masih sibuk mengurus berkas tersangka pembunuhan tadi siang yang baru saja dilaporkan. Oh iya, dia bekerja di divisi yang menangani pembunuhan.

Seharusnya, Neji bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Karena ada dua bawahannya yang memiliki jadwal libur yang sama, mau tak mau dia yang harus mengambil alih semuanya.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk. Pria yang sudah memiliki anak satu itu mendongak, mengabaikan laptopnya sebentar. Rupanya salah satu rekannya, yang berpangkat sama dengannya, datang dan menawarkan bantuan. Dia kasihan melihat Neji yang terlalu bekerja keras hari ini.

Pria ini tersenyum. Menyuruh rekannya masuk dan menjelaskan semua yang tidak rekannya ketahui. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Neji sudah bersiap pulang kalau saja ponselnya tak bergetar.

Melihat bawahannya menelepon memang agak heran, walaupun begitu, teleponnya tersebut dia angkat.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

Sialan. Ternyata Neji tidak diizinkan pulang lebih cepat.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Mystery: Cut It © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Hari ini adalah hari balas dendamnya. Neji yang sudah terlalu lelah kemarin akhirnya tidur dari jam enam pagi sampai jam lima sore. Saat jarum panjang menunjuk angka satu, pria itu mulai terbangun dari kasurnya. Terdiam sebentar di pinggir ranjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia makan.

Baru juga akan mengambil roti di kulkas, ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja ruang tengah berbunyi. Suaranya cukup untuk membuat Neji menutup kulkas dan berjalan mengambil ponselnya. Dia terheran-heran saat mendapati anak sewata wayangnya menelepon.

Neji sudah bercerai dengan mantan istrinya dan dirinya tak mendapat hak asuh atas anaknya. Alhasil, duda ini jarang menemui anaknya, kecuali saat liburan.

Kembali lagi. Telepon dari anaknya pun dia angkat.

"Ayah, aku tersangkut di pohon." Neji kaget mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersangkut di pohon?" Nada suaranya agak marah. Apa yang mantan istrinya lakukan? Dan kenapa anaknya tidak menelepon istrinya yang mungkin saja masih terbangun?

Tak ada jawaban apa-apa dari seberang sana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas sang anak yang semakin berat. Neji panik. Dia pun segera mengambil mobilnya tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu.

Dia tetap fokus mendengarkan telepon yang masih tersambung itu. Yang terpenting adalah Neji masih bisa mendengar napas anaknya.

"Di mana kau tersangkut?"Dia terdiam sejenak. Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, Neji langsung bergegas menuju tempat sang anak.

"Ayah, maafkan aku karena menjadi penyebab ayah dan ibu bercerai. Maafkan aku ayah ...," ucapnya dengan napas yang berat dan mulai melemah. Pria itu mulai khawatir kalau anaknya terjatuh dari pohon tempatnya tersangkut karena sang anak tak lagi merespon pertanyaannya. Neji menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

"Nak, tolong katakan sesuatu," masih belum ada respon. "Apa ayah harus memanggil pemadam kebakaran?"

Sejujurnya, Neji ingin memanggil polisi, namun dia tak bisa memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Neji sampai di sana. Dia melangkah keluar takut-takut. Rasa bingung, cemas, takut, dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Pria ini pun akhirnya melihatnya. Sang anak tergantung pada tali yang melingkar di lehernya sambil memegang ponsel.

Neji pun tertunduk dan tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kenapa anaknya harus bunuh diri? Padahal dia masih kecil. Kenapa? Apa dia sedang ada masalah?

Akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk menelepon polisi. Ketika dia mengangkat ponselnya, dia cukup kaget saat melihat panggilan dari anaknya masih tersambung. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat lemah yang berasal dari ponsel yang dia pegang.

"Ayah, potong talinya."

**Owari**


End file.
